Imperfect Spiral
by writer chickie
Summary: Their Lives have been an imperfect spiral (JE, liason)


Imperfect Spiral  
  
Sadness is as much a part of life as happiness, or so she had always been told. Often it seemed as if there was no more happiness in the world, just sadness. She often could not help but wonder what was wrong with the world, billions did not have enough to eat or clothes to wear and yet those who had more than enough did nothing but seek more. It saddened her to think about it, but it kept her from thinking about matters closer to home. It stopped her from thinking about all that could have been if not for one person. What Courtney had done was beyond her ability to express in words, there was only emotion. To say she was angry wouldn't be right, just as to say she was sad wouldn't be right. She was both of those and more. When the banages had come off she had been filled with despair and hopelessness. Now as her sight was coming back the hopelessness was fading but not the despair, anger or sadness. While it looked as if her sight would return fully no one knew. To never again be able to show the world her emotions through her paintings was not something that she could contimplate. Courtney had tried to explain, but all she had wanted was forgiveness. For Jason's sake she had forgiven Courtney, but can you ever really forgive the person who ended the life as you knew it?  
  
Looking out of the City of Port Charles Elizabeth was releaved to be able to make out the skyline and the lights of the city. To be able to see was a gift from Heaven and one she would never take for granted again. She just wished she had another reason to be thankful on this day. It was Christmas and the world around her was reflected in the white innocences of snow. Her Grams had invited her to share the day with her at her house but Elizabeth had refused, knowing inside that she needed to be alone. While others in the small town were together with family opening gifts around the tree she sat on a bench at Vista Point remembering a peice of twisted glass she had once seen. She had no idea about how the glass had come to be that way, but she had seen the beauty of it. It was like the road of life, at one time it may be straight but then it winds and winds. It may straighten out again or it may become locked into a spiral. Her life felt like it had become locked into a downward spiral, one she wasn't sure she would end.   
  
Jason was surprised to see that anyone would be out in the snow on Christmas Day. After all Christmas was a day best spent with family around a tree or dinner table remembering what was good about life. To see her before him, alone on a park bench on such a day was a surprise to say the least. Since the day Courtney had gone to talk to her, he had tried to stay away, knowing it was partly his fault. If he had only seen what was going on Courtney never would have hit her that night. So many things would never have happened if not for him. Nothingness was normal for hime and he only wished he could feel it now. With Elizabeth sitting before him he could not help but look his past mistakes in the face and realized how much he had done wrong.   
  
  
  
She sensed Jason behind her without even looking. She knew he had been avoiding her since her talk with Courtney and she could even understand why, but it had still hurt. Knowing he was behind her she wondered why he was here instead with Sonny, Carly and most importently Courtney. After all aren't you supposed to spend Christmas with your Family? Turning to look over her shoulder she was astonished by the appearence of the man behind her. He looked ragged, and tortured, nothing like the man she had known. Holding out her hand she invited him to come and sit beside her. Knowing without asking that he was here for the same reason she was.  
  
Jason took her hand and sat beside her. He knew part of what she was feeling, he himself was feeling it as well. He knew that there weren't word to let the world know what is going on or to tell of how you feel. Sitting next to Elizabeth, the silence of the snow draped landscape enveloping them, he began to feel peace. Elizabeth was the calming influence in his life, if not for her he didn't know how he would manage to live. If you live too long in chaos without peace you will die, Jason felt that way everyday. Without Elizabeth his life was utter chaos and he didn't know what to do.   
  
Sitting side by side Jason and Elizabeth had a conversation without words. The peace they brought each other was enough for them to realize how their paths were ment to cross. The paths of their lives had spiraled and spiraled in what seemed to be an out of control manner but all along it was a controled spiral, designed to bring the two of them together. Like the peice of glass Elizabeth had seen the spirals weren't perfect and in that inperfection they had lost each other more than once. But this once the spiral was perfect bringing together to halves of one soul for once and always. 


End file.
